Nav Skid
A Nav Skid is a mini submarine that are used as extensions of the Skidbladnir. The ships' functions have almost the same capabilities as the Skidbladnir. When Energizing, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go to their own Nav Skid. Each Nav Skid has a limit of torpedos to fire. On the screen, when the owner is in Battle Mode, wherever your eye looks, the aimer follows. There are five Nav Skids in all. Four created with and attached to the Skidbladnir, and one created by X.A.N.A. for William. Statistics Ulrich *'Rider(s):' Ulrich *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points Ulrich's Nav Skid has the least energy of the Nav Skids, but it is the strongest, each torpedeo doing 100 points of damage. Under the window, there is a yellow stripe design. Yumi *'Rider(s):' Yumi *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points Yumi's Nav Skid is the weakest of the Nav Skids, doing only 50 point of damage, but it is the fastest, able to outrun two Kongres. Under the window, there is a red stripe design. In the episode 'Lost at Sea' Yumi is battling monsters far away from the Skid. After the monster is defeated, she gets sucked into a hub and is in another part of the Network. The team detects Yumi's spot empty. They are forced to retreat while Yumi is stuck in the Network. Later in the episode, they go looking for her, William comes when she was nearly out of power, but then the Skid with Aelita, Ulrich and Odd come to take down the monsters and give her more energy. Odd *'Rider(s):' Odd *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points Odd's Nav Skid is the slowest of the Nav Skids. But it has the most energy, meaning it can stay disconnected from the Skidbladnir the longest. Under the window, there is a purple stripe design. William *'Rider(s):' William *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points This Nav Skid has rarely been used. It was created for William for when Team Lyoko finally freed him from X.A.N.A., but since William went back to X.A.N.A., it still remains vacant, and because of this, it's statistics also remain unknown. Under the window, there is a silver stripe design. He was then seen in his own Nav Skid in The Warrior's Awakening. Rorkal *'Rider(s):' William *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Swims *'Life Points:' 250 Life Points This is a Nav Skid created by X.A.N.A. for William. It is very different from the other Nav Skids. It seems to be independent, not relying on a larger vessel for power or guidence, though it is sometimes aided by other X.A.N.A. monsters like Kongres. It looks different also, being a very dark grey in color and adorned with spiky fins. It is unknown what happened to the Rorkal after William was freed. Trivia *William's Nav Skid went the longest without use. *Rorkal destroyed with all of X.A.N.A. in fight to the finish *The 4 "normal" Nav Skids destroyed twice **In Down to Earth **In Friday the 13th Gallery Rorkal_image_player_432_324.jpg|William's Rorkal Nav Skid.jpg Warrior Awakens 23.jpg|William in his Nav Skid Navskid image player 432 324.jpg The Skid.jpg|The Skidbladnir with the 4 Nav Skids. Tumblr lpagz7GkW81qhy6hfo1 400.png|Ulrich in his Nav Skid. Tumblr m1ilgf2zxR1qlvb12o2 500.png|Odd in his Nav Skid. Odd 1085.jpg Ulrich 0946.jpg Yumi 1073.jpg Yumi 1074.jpg Warriorawakens55 Warriorawakens54 Warriorawakens52 Retour 341.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Friday 11.jpg Profuture94.JPG Profuture101.JPG Category:Vehicles Category:transportation Category:Lyoko Category:Ulrich Category:Yumi Category:Odd Category:Needs Images